Electronic equipment, e.g. for computers or telephone exchanges, is in many applications supported mechanically by a rack which is divided into compartments. The back of each compartment has a PCB, to which a plurality of other so-called daughter PCBs in each compartment are connected. Compartments of this type are to be found described in a brochure from Teradyne Connection Systems, Inc, Nashua, NH, USA under the name of STRONGHOLD .TM. Card Guidance System. The brochure was printed in 1982 and revised in 1984 with the revision number REV.A 4-84. The implementation can be likened to a book shelf where the PCBs at the back of the compartments correspond to the back of the book case and the daughter PCBs correspond to the books. Each compartment has a frame retaining the PCB at the back of the compartment, and the daughter PCBs are thrust into grooved holders at the sides of the compartment. At their rear edges the daughter PCBs have electrical connection means, and the PCB at the back of the compartment has connectors with corresponding connection means, so that a daughter PCB can be connected to a connector when it is thrust into the compartment in its holders. The connectors have connection pins which are connected to electrical conductors in the PCB at the back of the compartment. The connectors are fastened to the PCB and, as mentioned, the latter is in turn fastened to the frame. The above described arrangement has the disadvantage that the PCBs at the back of the compartment must be very stable to withstand the forces occurring when a daughter PCB is thrust into its connector. The PCBs are therefore made thick, which increases expense in their manufacture. The different layers of electrical conductors in the PCB will be at a relatively large mutual spacing, resulting in that the capacitance between the layers will be small and the PCBs have poor impedance adaptability and poor cross talk properties when tightly packed.